Severus Snape's Sad, Suckish, Sorry Story
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: Severus Snape is 15 and his life is already falling apart. Why? Mainly James, but read to find out what else is causing him to have a sad, suckish, sorry life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. TazFromStarship helped me with one of the endings, so yeah. Thx Taz Also, I found some fanart online and got some of the story that way. So, inngeneral, thank you J.K. Rowling and all internet users. **

**Author's Note: This is in Severus's point of view during age 15. I honestly am puking words onto the keyboard because this story is the result of pure boredom, so no harsh comments, please. Oh, btw, I use the word 'as' a lot. I love similes Thanks!**

_ With a last name like "Snape" you know your life's going to suck. I found out when I was eight. That's when I met Lily Evans, the love of my life. She only considered me as a friend, but she was kind enough to add a "best" in front of the friend. After that, life just got worse. What? I shouldn't be complaining that a beautiful girl is hanging around me all the time? Yeah, I probably shouldn't, but every single day of my life has pretty much ended on the negative side while I'm around her. I basically hate sunsets, no matter how pink they are. _

Age 8:

"So, Sev, I'm gonna be going to a magical castle when I'm eleven to learn magic? And only magic?" asked Lily.

"Yes, but lots of things contribute to learning 'just magic.'" Replied Severus.

"Well, I was leaning more to the fact that I get to dump math. I hate that subject."

"Yeah, I'm glad I get to dump Science. I always seem to hurt someone in that class."

Severus and Lily continued on to more about Hogwarts when Petunia, Lily's older sister came around the large oak tree and sighed as she noticed Severus.

"There you are, Lily. It's time to go home now. Oh, and Severus, you mother says you need to go home and "re-apply your rash cream" exclaimed Petunia as she finger-quoted her statement and giggled.

"Wh-what? Geez, mom, TMI. Erm…..bye Lils." Replied Severus as he left in a huff.

"You didn't have to say that out loud, you know." Said Lily as she refused to take her sister's hand to walk home.

Age 9.

"Lily, do you like your sister?" randomly asked Severus on a warm, summer day.

"Of course I love her, but she just gets on my nerves all of the time. She thinks everything has to be perfect." Stated Lily.

"I know what you mean…" said Severus as Petunia rounded the Oak once again, "Speak of the devil." Replied Severus as he and Lily threw a silent fit of giggles.

"Ahem. Severus, your mother made it very clear to me that you will promptly go to your house this instant. It seems a tragedy is upon your family." Said Petunia.

"What happened?" yelped Severus.

"Your fish has passed."

"HECTOR!" Screamed Severus as he jumped up without a goodbye and ran back to his house, the phrase "My only friend…" trailing behind him.

_You think that was funny, do ya? Think again. That fish was the length of my forearm and the height of a small Chihuahua. _

Age 10:

"One more year, Sev, one more year until Hogwarts."

"One more year, Lils. One more year." Smiles Severus.

Lily hesitated.

"What if I'm not good enough for Hogwarts? What if I don't get a letter because I'm not worthy?"

Snape looked Lily in the eye.

"Lily Evans, I have no doubt in my mind."

"Thanks, Sev. Hey! Wanna see what I can do? I found this out when I walked through the forest yesterday." Exclaimed Lily as she led Severus to the forest where they always had their adventures in.

"Look!" These lovely-looking greens grew right out of the dirt and up to about two feet.

"Aren't they lovely?" asked Lily as she put her hands down.

"Yeah, but they look more like weeds. Lovely weeds, but…"

"I suppose you're right. But, I scared Petunia so much yesterday. It was worth it." Said Lily as Severus ripped one of the weeds right out of the Earth.

"Yep. Definitely a weed."

Lily and Severus both laughed for a while as they exited the forest and lied down in their favorite spot in the meadow.

"Hey, are you itchy at all?" asked Severus.

"No, why?"

_It was poison ivy. _

Age 11:

James.

_Yep, that's all I can say about first year. Everything else sucked that year, too. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor along with James while I was sorted into Slytherin. No surprise. But, James was by far the worst thing that ever happened to me. _

Age 12

Snape and Lily were sitting next to each other in a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express, about to enter their second year at Hogwarts.

"I wish you were in Gryffindor, Sev. Potions would be a lot easier." Exclaimed Lily as she carefully opened a Chocolate Frog.

"Just because I'm in a different house doesn't mean I can't help you."

"Yeah, but you're not always around when I need you. That annoying James is, though. Last year, he followed me everywhere I went. He even stalked around the Girl's Bathroom!"

"Don't worry about him. He'll get the picture this year, I'm sure of it." Smiled Severus.

"Hello there, Lovely Lily." Exclaimed James as he popped his head into the compartment. "Might I buy you another Chocolate Frog, seeing that it has unfortunately escaped?"

"No thanks, James. I'm fine." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then. I see you're busy with someone else."

"Actually, I am. "

"Good. Oh, hello Snivellus. Didn't even notice you sitting there."

Snape looked up, surprised he even acknowledged his presence in front of Lily.

"Uh, hi." He stammered.

"My, my. What a load of sickles you've get there," said James as he eyed the stuffed velvet pouch that couldn't possibly possess anything other than money.

"Erm…yeah."

"Mind if I have a bit? I'm running a bit low." Asked James as he took out his wand and held the velvet bag in almost a blink of an eye.

"H-hey! Give that back!" yelled Severus.

"Oh, I'll return the bag to you some other time, I promise." Smirked James as he disappeared from the compartment.

_It's a good thing Second Years don't go to Hogsmeade. _

Age 13

"Severus! The lake is freezing! " exclaimed Lily as she dipped her feet into the large lake.

"It shouldn't be that cold. It's already May. "

"Well, it's cold alright. But the lake reminds me of the one we used to lie by, What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. But this one's much, much bigger. Must be fun to swim in." said Severus.

"Want to? It sounds like loads of fun. I never go swimming back at home."

"We can't. I don't know if they're true, but I've heard many myths about monsters that live in here. "

"Oh, Severus. Monsters aren't real."

"At Hogwarts, everything is real, Lily."

"I guess…"

"Hey, Snivellus!" called a faint voice in the distance.

Snape and Lily both snapped their heads to see who was calling them.

"It's James." Groaned Lily.

"And the rest of his posse…"

James, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black made their way down the hill leading to the lake and approached the two.

"Nice day today, huh? You're hair looks absolutely stunning, bye the way, Lily." Smiled James.

"Like you've ever taken notice to it before." huffed Lily.

"Severus, swimming, I presume? "

"No, it's freezing. We were just….just…"

"I see. Well, did you guys know that Third Years aren't allowed to wander about this area?"

"What?" exclaimed Lily.

"Before you go and tell us 'but look where you are!' or 'I'm going to tell on you' here me out. If you don't snitch on me, I won't snitch on you."

"This conversation has no point at all. C'mon Severus." Said Lily as she grabbed Snape's hand.

"Fine, guess you're going to Professor Dippet's office this evening. Enjoy."

"What do you want James!" yelled Severus.

"I want to have a chat with Lily. Alone."

"Fine, James. But Sev comes with."

"Have it your way, then." Said James as he led the group around the lake, practically torturing Lily by grilling her with obnoxious compliments.

"Are we finished now, James? I have loads of essays to write." Asked the tired Lily.

"Me, too! Hey, want to go up to Gryffindor tower and see what we've got?"

"For the last time: NO! I'm already working with Severus."

"But he's a bit busy, as you can see."

"What? No I'm not." Exclaimed Severus.

"You are now." Said James as he pushed Severus in the lake.

"Severus! Are you alright?" said Lily as she dragged the frozen Snape out of the lake.

"N-n-not r-really." Shivered Severus.

_Lily was right. The lake _was_ freezing. _

Age 14

Lily

_Not a lot happened during my Fourth Year. Lily got extremely gorgeous and, no surprise had a line of guys trailing behind her at all times. But, she always had a special spot next to her, just for me. Here's a shout-out to you , Lily: Remember that one weekend you accidentally touched my hair? Yeah, I haven't washed it since._

Age 15

"Mom, can I get some new underwear?" asked Severus.

"Absolutely not." Said his mom.

_It was a simple question. But, my mom is an absolute freak. _

"Why not!"

"Because…because you're fifteen. "

"So?"

"If you had asked when you were fourteen, maybe, but fifteen, no."

"But why? I lot almost all of mine at Hogwarts."

"Then go find them when the summer's over."

"I can't!"

"Well why not?"

"Because they all have either been burned to ashes or frozen and still in the elf quarter's freezer."

"Oooooooh. Are you talking about that James boy?"

"Yes...so can I PLEASE get some?"

"No."

_I was getting pretty frustrated by now. _

"Why?"

"No one's going to see them, sweetie. So there's really no need. "

_After she said that, I knew where she was going with the conversation._

"Mom, their isn't a single girl that likes me, and I'd rather not be humiliated when James pants me again when I return to Hogwarts."

"I see…"

"So…please?"

"No."

_Gotta love my mom. _

_There you have it, folks. And that was only seven years of my life. Imagine how much worse it's going to get after Hogwarts, if I even make it out alive. _

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. Honestly, I bored myself by writing it, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed what goes on in my head when I feel like crap. Please subscribe and review my other stories! (That I hope are much better than this…)**

**~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


End file.
